cupquakefandomcom-20200215-history
List of characters in Minecraft Oasis (season 1)
A list of characters that appear in the Minecraft Oasis series. People Daisy.png|Diasy, Cupquake's daughter Andrew1.png|Andrew, Cupquake's son *'Andrew' - Cupquake's son with David. *'Daisy' - Cupquake's oldest daughter with David, was born in episode 73, who was originally born was a bad attitude. *'Dan' - Cupquake's crush since episode 101, Cupquake -says she will never marry him. Tony -''' Cupquake's son-in-law who married Cupquake's daughter Tulip. *'''Melissa - Cupquake's daughter-in-law who married Cupquake's son Andrew. *'Roger' - A villager who looks exactly the same as Brian, thought to have killed David according to Cupquake's "dream" in episode 100. *'Tulip' - Cupquake's second daughter with David. Deceased characters Brian cemetary.jpg|Brian, Cupquake's ex-husband Child.jpg|Lina, Cupquake's deceased daughter T6r.jpg|Cupquake holding Joby *'Armando' - Daisy's son, killed by Cupquake in an attempt to divorce him and his mother, which was a glitch because Daisy was married to Armando's father, a guard at the village. *'Brian' - Cupquake's ex-husband. In Cupquake's "dream," it was revealed Brian had faked his death and changed his name to Roger, and had murdered David. *'David ' - Cupquake's husband, married in episode 71. *'Joby ' - Cupquake's first son, was cooked in the furnace as a baby. *'Joby II ' - Cupquake's second son, burned to death in lava while mining with Cupquake. *'Lina '- Cupquake's first daughter, died while fishing in episode 34. Animals Luna-.jpg|Luna, Cupquake's black cat Ytrgef.jpg|Easter, Cupquake's pet rabbit 7yu6thgr.jpg|Velvet Vanilla.jpg|Vanilla AerialSaber.png|The Sabercat artyep57.png|Artemis in episode 57. creamscile.png|The brief naming of Creamsicle the Pegasus in episode 57. quakencats57.png|Quake and her two cats at the end of episode 57. Cats *'Artemis' - A white cat, he was named from Sailor Moon. Cupquake has owned two white cats named Artemis, the first one is assumed dead. *'Luna' - A black cat, named after the Sailor Moon cat. Cupquake has owned three identical cats named Luna, but the first two cats are assumed to be dead. *'Unnamed cat' - Luna and Artemis' second yellow kitten. Wyverns *'Dark Matter' - A green jungle wyvern Cupquake was planning on giving her the essence of darkness to suit her name more, but she couldn't get it to work because you can only give essences to mother wyverns. *'Eclipse' - A vibrant yellow wyvern, she was born alongside Dark Matter. *'Starburst' - A wyvern born in episode 87, she is a red Mother Wyvern. She was given the essence of Light and is now a cream colour. She also has diamond armour. Dinosaurs *'Brachiosaurus' - A blue Brachiosaurus. *'Key Lime' - A green Triceratops born in episode 43. *'Kiwi' - A green Stegosaurus born in episode 46. *'Mosey' - A Mosasaur that always attacks Cupquake. *'Nessy' - A Plesiosaur that lives in the pond at the main entrance. *'Pie/Brown Sugar' - A Triceratops that was born in episode 50. He lives with Key Lime. *'Ptre' - A Pterosaur that lives in the cage closest to the desert biome. Horses *'Horses in Minecraft Oasis' - a large family of horses that began with Ginger and Kimchi. Birds Some of the birds are in the Nether right now. *'Vanilla' - A white bird found in episode 37 in the dinosaur park. *'Velvet' - An orange bird found in episode 38 in the animal farm. *'Tart' - A blue bird found in a ravine in episode 45. *'Choco' - A crow found in episode 48. Lives in the bird dome. Ostriches *'KitKat' - An ostrich. *'Pez' - An ostrich. *'Skittles' - An ostrich. Rabbits *'Easter' - A bunny found in episode 24 that lives in Cupquake's living room. Elephants *'Chibi' - An elephant raised starting in episode 12. Lives in the animal farm. Deceased Enemies Tygrfed.jpg|A golem File:Uythgr.jpg|A werewolf Golems Golems are an aggressive mob from the Mo' Creatures mod in Minecraft Oasis. Cupquake calls them "block monsters." They are a powerful mob that at first contains only three blocks, but rips blocks out of the surrounding area to build its body after being provoked. Ogres Ogres are from the Mo' Creatures mod. Cupquake has met the fire ogres, regular ogres and even when she was mining she found a cave ogre which is blue. They drop obsidian. She kills fire ogres for the hearts of fire which she finds in the nether. The cave ogre drops diamonds, which are useful for making diamond armour and tools. Werewolves Werewolves are a creature from the Mo' Creatures mod and a frequent enemy in Minecraft Oasis. They were the first hostile mob to be encountered in the series as she meets one in episode 1. They have been a main threat ever since. Category:Minecraft Oasis